


Scars

by itsmeagain



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Community: snkkink, Eren's parents are there for like 3 seconds, Implied Reincarnation, M/M, Panic Attack, Violence, but not alot of it, ereri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1513838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmeagain/pseuds/itsmeagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren have been reincarnated after humanity has been saved and after the titans were killed off, Eren had succumb to his fate and let Levi kill him, slashing the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Fast forward, modern day, and Eren was born with a strange birth mark on the nape of his neck. He dislikes anyone touching it, and depending on the person(people he doesn't know or trust) touching it can cause panic attacks or even him to lash out violently.</p>
<p>Enter Levi, as brash and crude as his former self. The first day he meets Eren he grabs him by the back of the neck. People that know Eren freeze up, expecting the worst, but Eren goes limp as a cat.</p>
<p>Cue Levi taking this to his advantage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Eren always reacted badly when people touched the nape of his neck. No one was really sure why, he had always been that way though. Even as a baby even if his mom touched him on the odd birthmark there he would start to flail around and cry for no apparent reason.

As he got older, he was able to keep people from touching him there but it still happened occasionally. And when it did, it was bad. 

In first grade Eren had been on the playground with Mikasa and Armin swinging on the swings when Jean walked up to them. He had tried talking to Mikasa but it quickly devolved into an argument with Eren. At one point Eren got off the swing and pushed Jean to the ground. As Jean fell to the ground though, he flung his arms around Eren’s neck to try and stay up right. 

As they fell Eren froze, but by the time they hit the ground he was moving again and Jean never stood a chance against the pure rage that seemed to be coming out of Eren. The teacher rushed over and by the time Eren was pulled off, Jean had two black eyes, a split lip, and was missing 3 of his baby teeth. Eren was suspended for a week. 

Eren’s response wasn’t always violent though. Once when they were all hanging out after school Marco had accidentally wrapped his arm around Eren’s neck and brushed against the birthmark. Eren had suddenly jerked away, backed up, his breath speeding up. He had started to shake and ended up puking on the floor of his livingroom. Later his Dad said that it was probably a panic attack but they could never figure out what had cause the episode other than Marco accidentally touching Eren’s birthmark. It had freaked everyone out a little though, and after that all of his friends made sure to be careful not to touch the back of Eren’s neck.

So, needless to say when Eren managed to piss off Levi, a intimidating looking, though short, junior on the first day of highschool and Levi had grabbed Eren by the back of his neck they all froze. Mikasa took a step towards Eren, Armin’s eyes flashed with concern. Jean even stepped back putting space between him and the massive freakout that was about to happen. But nothing did. Even though he had been yelling at Levi just moments before Eren had stopped. He suddenly let all the tension from his shoulders and slumped under Levi’s not so gentle touch. Levi looked at him strangely.

“Scared suddenly brat?” He leaned in, looking closely at Eren’s neutral face then backed up letting his hand fall from its place on the nape of Eren’s neck. “Don’t want to fight me now?”

“Uh...no?” Levi raised his eyebrow at the question. “I mean- no. I-I don’t know.”

“Whatever, if you can’t figure yourself out I’m leaving. I’m not gonna waste my time on a shithead like you.” And with that he walked down the hallway leaving Eren and all his friends standing confused in the middle of the hall way.

Later when Armin asked him about what happened he still couldn’t come up with a reason. “I don’t really know. When he grabbed my neck though I just felt like I couldn’t fight him. It, it was like I trusted him not to hurt me if he didn’t need to and i just- that makes no sense. I don’t know Armin. I really don’t.” He flopped back on Armin’s bed looking over to the blonde who was sitting in his desk chair a few feet away. 

“Well, I agree that doesn’t really make much sense but maybe it was like instinct or something. Maybe you two knew each other in a past life or something.” 

“Haha, Armin I think you’ve been reading too many books.” Eren flipped over onto his stomach looking hopefully up at the blonde. “So did you start the english paper yet?” 

“Yes Eren you can look at my notes for it.”

“Thanks. You’re the best.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji shows up and Armin has no time for Eren and Jean's shit.

After that Armin ended up as a lab partner with an easily excited junior named Hanji in his AP chemistry class and they ended up befriending all of them and even introduced them to the rest of their friends, including Levi.

“Hey Armin!” Hanji yelled as they walked over towards the lunch table they were all sitting at. “Did you remember to send me your half of the lab results? I really wanna get started analyzing our results after school!”

“Oh, I haven’t had time to yet. I can send them to you now if you want though.”

“That’d be great!” they exclaimed dropping down beside Armin as he reached into his bag and pulled out his laptop. Next to Armin Eren was arguing across the table with Jean about something that had happened at the last football practice. Absorbed in the argument Eren didn’t see Levi approaching the table. 

“Hanji,” he said with a bored look on his face, but was ignored by the brunette who was ranting to Armin about something or other. Grabbing their arm he once again attempted to get their attention but he remained unnoticed, his voice drowned out by not only Hanji’s excited ranting but also the escalating argument between Eren and Jean. 

He sighed and walked around the table until he was standing behind Eren and proceeded to grab his neck. Eren let out a loud squeak, drawing the attention of everyone at the table, and then fell quiet. 

“Hanji. You’re late for the student government meeting.” Gaze leaving Eren and landing on Levi, Hanji jumped up from the table grabbing some papers that they had taken out to show Armin.

“Oh my god! I totally forgot! Thanks Levi!” they exclaimed hugging Levi, who just pushed them off with a scowl. 

“Don’t hug me shitty glasses, and come on.”And with a wave to Armin on Hanji’s part they both left, Hanji rambling on about who knows what to Levi as they walked towards Mr. Pixis’ room where the meeting was.

As soon as they left Jean broke into hysterical laughter. 

“Oh my god Eren what was that! You sounded like a little girl!”

“SHUT UP HORSE FACE!”

“MAKE ME.”

“BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!” Armin glared at both of them over the top of his laptop. “You are both being idiots and I can’t even handle you two right now. I am going to go find Mikasa. See you later Eren.” And with that Armin closed his laptop and left.

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“You still sounded like a girl th-Ow!” Jean glared at Eren across the table. “Don’t kick me! Its not my fault you have some sort of crush on that guy or what ever.”

“WHAT. NO. N-no I don’t!” Eren stuttered out.

“Well every time he show up and touches your neck or whatever you just like- I don’t even know. But what I do know is you beat the shit out of me in first grade when I did so you obviously like him or something. Whatever man. I gotta go find Marco, I need to copy the math homework from someone and I know you for sure didn’t do it.”

“I don’t like him.” Eren muttered to himself. 

“Sure.” And with that Eren was alone at the table.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like nothing happens in this chapter but i figure its time to update. Sorry there's not much Levi/Eren interaction this chapter, mostly just Jean getting picked on some more, oops. There will be more Eren and Levi next chapter though. Thanks for all the reviews and kudos! :)

A few weeks later and Hanji had managed to worm their way into the group, dragging Erwin and Levi in with her. Hanji was always talking to Armin about whatever they were learning in chemistry or trying to get them all to watch some show about man eating monsters with them. Their enthusiasm for the show was terrifying. They even had key chains of the monsters on her bag. They named them Sawney and Bean. 

Erwin wasn’t around as much as Hanji was. He had to be in charge of at least three clubs and was the football team captain. All of his club duties kept him busy at lunch but he would usually eat with everyone at least once a week. 

Levi was another deal all together. Despite having been around everyone nearly as much as Hanji had in the past few weeks he was still scary. Like really scary. Nearly all of them were taller than him, but Levi was just extremely intimidating. He also didn’t talk to them that much, though Hanji managed to drag him into conversations about Titans Attack or whatever it was they were watching. (Apparently they had been successful in getting him to watch at least some of it with them, and the three years they had known him would have been long enough to wear down anyone’s resistance.)

About three days after Hanji started dragging him to sit with everyone at lunch everyone had all been getting ready to go and Jean forgot some trash on the table.

“Kirschtien. Pick up your trash.” 

“Hah?” Jean looked back at Levi, then turned his eyes to the recently vacated table and saw the wrappers from the Pop-tarts he had been eating earlier. “Eh, it’ll be fine. The custodians can always get it later.” With that Jean turned back around and tried to leave only to be stopped by a hand on his backpack. 

“Pick. Up. Your goddamn trash Kirschtien. The custodial staff isn’t your Mom. Have some respect. Or would you want to spend your day picking up after brats who obviously know better?” The glare coming from Levi could freeze Mordor. 

Jean’s face drained of color. “I- Sorry. Yeah. Pop-tart wrapper.” Jean slowly turned back to the table and picked up the wrapper. Glancing back at Levi he even scooped the crumbs that had fallen out of the bag into his hand and threw everything away. 

After a while everyone settled into their new routine though. Hanji and Levi would always be first at the table (the freshmen classes were mainly on the other side of campus), followed by Armin, and Sasha, who practically ran all the way to lunch from class everyday just so she could spend more time eating. Connie, Marco, and Mikasa would arrive next, and last Eren and Jean would show up together since they both had English together just before lunch. Most of the time they were arguing about something but once they got to the table Jean went to sit by Marco and Sasha as far away from Levi as he could get, and Eren would sit between Mikasa and Levi on the other end of the table. 

“Eren! Do you want to take part in an experiment I’m doing for psychology? It’s going to be really really cool! Also no one else wants to do it and I really need volunteers all you have to do is-”

“I don’t know Hanji,” cutting them off before they could launch into a full spiel on what their experiment was. ”I have football practice almost everyday after school, so I don’t really have time for it.”

“Well what about after practice? It would only take a little while then you could go home! We could even do it at school, I’m sure there is at least one teacher left who would lend me their classroom for an hour. I can even drive you home!”

“He can’t.” Mikasa looked over at Hanji. “Eren has family obligations after school, so he can’t do it.” Eren looked slightly confused at Mikasa’s sudden interruption but Hanji didn’t appear to notice.

“Oh okay! That’s too bad though ‘cause this experiment is reeeeaaaally cool, I’m really sorry that you are gonna miss out on it Eren.” 

“Uh-yeah, sorry Hanji. Hey, I thought you were taking chemistry and physics, not psych.” 

“Oh! I’m taking them all. I took my language class online so that i would have more time to focus on science at school. I really want to be a scientist but I don’t know what type so I decided to take all the science classes I could to figure it out! Next year I am going to take biology and environmental science!” 

“Oh, that’s cool then.”

“The only problem with that plan Hanji, is that you are as insanely enthusiastic about every science you take.”

“Yeah Levi, but they are all just so interesting! How can you choose just one?!” And with that Hanji moved back to telling Armin about Titans Attack and working on their latest chemistry lab.

Eren turned to Mikasa and looked at his sister sitting there wearing the same red scarf she wore nearly everyday it was cool enough. “Hey Mikasa, thanks for helping me get out of that.”

“It’s no big deal Eren. I know you’re tired after practice and I could tell you didn’t want to go. And now you have to come home and spend time with me until this project is done or you’ll be lying.” Mikasa smiled.

"Hey!" Eren punched her arm, but was smiling too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im really sorry for the long gap between this chapter and the last guys. Finals and writers block :(. BUt now thats over so it shouldn't be so long between updates. Enjoy. :)

After that day at lunch Eren spent the next two weeks pretty much spending all of his time going to school, hanging out with everyone at lunch, going to practice and then going home.

One day at practice the entire team was huddled up to discuss their upcoming homecoming game.

“Okay guys, I have some bad news about our homecoming game. We’re up against the Titans.”

“WHAT!” “No way!” “They’re like the toughest team in the area!” “ _Great_. Now we’re gonna lose our own homecoming game.”

“EVERYONE BE QUIET!” The complaining stopped as Erwin got everyone’s attention once more. “We still have a chance to win. I know we usually get to play Sina for our homecoming game and its an easy win, but this year we aren’t, so suck it up. If we get it together and practice hard we can still beat the Titans though. It’ll be tough but it will be worth it. Okay everyone, let’s go. We’ve wasted enough time talking already.” And with that practice finally got started.

And it went well for Eren until about halfway through. That’s about the time that Eren realized that they had an audience in the bleachers.

None other than Levi was sitting on the top most row of seats reading a book. The book didn’t seem to be that entertaining as he seemed even more bored than usual and kept stopping to stare at the field where they were all practicing.

Once Eren noticed Levi's presence on the bleachers he kept getting distracted by him. It wasnt even that he was doing anything it was just that he was THERE. Sitting there so casually, wearing tight black jeans and some tshirt with a band Eren had never heard of on it. In fact, Levi's presence was so distracting to Eren that it was affecting his ability to concentrate on the practice.

As they practiced he would swear he felt Levi staring at him, but every time he glanced over to check Levi was looking elsewhere. Whether at his book or the field in general Eren never actually saw him look directly at him, which was fine with Eren since his glances were probably longer and more frequent than the casual glance should be.

“Eren!” Erwin’s voice carried across the field as he jogged over to where Eren was.

“What?” Eren turned towards Erwin as he came to a stop beside him.

“Eren, are you okay? You aren’t as focused as you usually are at practice, you seem, distracted.” Eren thought he saw Erwin’s eyes flicker towards the figure sitting on the bleachers for a split second but it was too fast for him to be sure.

“O-oh. Um. Yeah. I’m fine. Just a little tired ya know? Ha ha.” Eren blushed slightly, hoping that it wasn’t too noticeable.

Erwin raised his eyebrow. “Okay Eren. Just make sure you’re getting enough sleep then. We’ll all have to be at our best in order to win next week.”

“Got it. Yeah, I’ll do that.” Eren replied as he resolutely did _not_ look towards the bleachers.

The rest of practice went on without a hitch. Nothing else went wrong and Eren managed to stay focused for the rest of the practice, but by the end of it everyone was beat and glad it was over.

“Okay everyone. Good practice, I think, so go home and rest. See you back here tomorrow.” Pixis, the coach of the team, told them all when they huddled up at the end of practice. He was a pretty good coach, when he was awake, but seeing as he had just woken up to tell them all this they all felt lucky to have Erwin as the team captain.

As Eren walked off the field he saw Mikasa standing on the edge of it with her backpack hanging off one shoulder doing something with her phone. “Hey Mikasa! Did you stay at school the whole time I was at practice? I thought you were gonna go home and just come get me when it was done?”

“Hm?” She slid her phone back into her pocket, looking up. “I was going to, but I was helping Annie out with something.”

“Oh, that’s cool then. Lets go home. I’m so tired now.”

They started the walk to the student parking lot in companionable silence until Mikasa suddenly broke it.

“Hey, Eren. Why is Levi here?” She motioned with her head to the people walking slightly behind them.

Levi had evidently come down from the bleachers and was now walking with Erwin towards the parking lot. They were talking to each other as they walked but they were too far away to make out what they were saying. Levi seemed a bit flustered though, which was unusual, but he angrily glared up at Erwin which only caused the taller teen to laugh.

“I dunno.” Eren caught himself staring a bit too long at Levi once again, but this time he accidentally made eye contact with him. Blushing furiously Eren started walking faster towards Mikasa’s car, getting inside before she even reached her door.

Eren was so focused on getting home at that point that he didn’t notice Erwin point at him as he and Levi walked by, or how he was immediately punched quite hard in the side by Levi afterwards.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I apologize profusely for not updating like at all. Yeeaaah. Sorry. Also I went back an made some minor changes to the last chapter (nothing really changed though, just some wording, so you really don't need to go back and reread it) and also Hanji's pronouns in this fic have been changed from she/her to they/their/them. I apologize for any confusion. But please don't worry I have no plans of abandoning this fic despite the fact that I keep not updating. :)

The next week was largely the same, if you ignored the pep rallies and Hanji’s enthusiasm towards the upcoming game. When Friday rolled around they showed up at lunch decked out solidly in blue and white, even wearing face paint, half of their face covered in blue and the other half white. They ran towards the table, followed by Levi, and practically jumped on top of both Jean and Eren simultaneously. 

“GOOOOOOOOOD LUCK TODAY BOYS!”

“Hanji! Do you have to be so loud!?!” Eren cried, pushing her off of them. “You are literally less than a foot from my ears!”

“Seriously!” Jean said as he sat up, straightening his jersey as he did so. “Thanks though, I guess.”

“No problem kiddos! I’m sure you will do great! Though the Titans do have a pretty good team! Have you seen how big some of them are?”

“Hanji, I’m sure they both know what they are up against, no need to remind them.” Armin said as he glanced over at Eren, who was looking nervous as he picked at his lunch. “Anyway, I’m sure you will both do fine tonight. It’s the same as every other game you’ve played this year.” 

Eren seemed to relax a bit at that, though he still picked at his food. At least he did until Sasha took it off of his hands. “Y’all’ll do fine!” She said around a mouthful of food. 

“Yeah, and anyway I’ll be there and you know I’m the teams good luck charm!”

“Shut up Connie,” Jean scoffed. “You know you aren’t a good luck charm, if anyone is a good luck charm it’d be freckled jesus over here.” Jean nudged Marco in the ribs as he started to blush, making his freckles stand out even more.

“God, stop it Jean! I don’t know why you guys insist on calling me that!”

“Marco, you are literally the nicest guy to ever live, also you have a fuck ton of freckles! Its perfect!” Connie yelled. 

“Yeah! You are going to the game right Marco?” Sasha asked.

“Yeah, of course! Can’t miss homecoming, besides everyone is going to be there right?”

Mikasa looked up from her phone, “Yes. Annie will be there too.” 

“Really? I didn’t think she was going to go, she doesn’t even like football.” 

Mikasa just shrugged, and went back to looking at whatever was on her phone.

“Wow! I guess everyone really is going! Even Levi is going to this game!” Hanji interjected. Grabbing Levi around the shoulder, smearing some of the white paint on her face onto his cheek. He glared up at them.

“Are you really going to the game Levi?” Eren asked, leaning forward to see him from around Hanji, looking hopeful.

Grabbing a napkin Levi wiped the paint off of his face, still glaring at Hanji. “I said I might go to the game tonight, not that I will Hanji.”

“You know you waaaant to Levi! I’m sure that the players will really appreciate your support. Isn’t that right Eren?” Hanji turned to look at Eren. “Oh! And you too Jean.” She added as an afterthought.

“W-what? Oh, um. Yeah, Levi you should come to the game! If you want to.” Eren mumbled, “Yeah.” He looked away from Levi, trying to hide the slight flush of his cheeks.

“Hmm. Well, I’ll see you all at the game then I suppose.” And with that Levi stood up and grabbed his bag, leaving the table just as the bell rang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a shorter chapter hope it was still enjoyable, the big game should be in the next chapter! Will Levi use his magic powers again? (yes) Will things eventually get more gay? (definitely yes ;) )


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eren and Jean talk.

“You ready Jeager?” Jean asked as he leaned on his locker as the team got ready for the game that night.

“Yeah, we’re gonna kill ‘em! No problem.”

“Eh. I certainly hope so. Hey, you’re coming to the homecoming dance with the rest of us tomorrow right?”

“Oh yeah, the dance. I mean I guess so. I don’t know what else I’d do.” Eren paused while pulling his jersey on over his pads. “I- Jean,” He glanced over at Jean but then just shook his head. “I’m sure we’ll have a lot to celebrate then.”

Jean squinted at Eren. “Yeah, well good luck out there yeah? I mean, I hope I get to play, I’m sure you will.”

“Dunno. The Titans are good, I bet they’ll have all the upperclassmen out there first. But if I _do_ play I’m gonna kill ‘em.”

Eren smiled up at Jean, then went back to getting ready. “Damn, no need to get all psycho.” Jean muttered, turning back to his own locker.

An hour later, and the whole team was gathering around the door. Erwin had just finished his motivational speech, and even Coach Pixis said a few words, more alert than usual. Ready as they’d ever get, Eren and Jean stood next to each other in the jostling crowd of players, waiting to get onto the field. Jean was looking a bit paler than usual as he fidgeted with his jersey.

“Yo, Kirchstein.”

“What.”

“You’ll do fine.” Eren said, bumping into him. “You’re actually not bad.”

“Thanks Eren. You’re not terrible either.” Jean replied, bumping back into Eren. “And I’m sure he’ll show.”

Eren inhaled. “What.” 

Jean held his hands up smiling, “Nothing, nothing. Come on, lets go kick some ass.” And with that the doors of the locker room opened, and the team rushed forward, towards the screams of the crowd.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. No game this chapter. Sorry for the wait, sorry its a bit short. Promise i wont abandon it though but I am dropping all pretenses of being decent at updating. I suck at updating anywhere near regularly. I don't plan to let this drag on forever though, the end is in sight! I also know whats happening exactly in the next chapter, so we should not expect the ridiculous amount of time since the last update to repeat itself. I hope you all are doing well though, thanks for sticking around. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Okay, so I hope that was good. De-anon from the kink meme. I really didn't mean for this to be more than a oneshot oops. To late now.


End file.
